Benutzer:SecondNight
Fakten # Ich bin Blaufrost. # Ich bin ein Mädchen. # Ich wohne in Berlin. # Ich interessiere mich für alles Paranormale. # Ich mache mir oft selber Angst... # Meine Lieblingslieder sind "I wouldn't mind", "Are you satiesfied" und "Angel with a Shotgun". # Ich lese die Mangareihen "Toradora" und "Black Butler" (erwähne ich unten nochmal). # Ich bin halbaktiv Bosnierin und halb Monte Negrierin (xD). # Fast alle meine Verwandten leben in Bosnien und Monte Negro. # Ich habe einen Hund namens Terry in Bosnien. # Ich sammle Kuscheltiere. # Ich wohne in einer Wohnung. # Ich habe Fische. # Ich mag alle Tiere. # Ich lese so gut wie alles. # Ich bin über mein Tablet im Wiki. # Ich hab hier mehr Freunde als im Real Life. # Ich habe einen YouTube-Kanal. # Ich hasse YouTuber wie Dagi Bee und BibisBeautyPalace (wenn ich eine falsch geschrieben habe, ist es mir auch egal...). # Ich mag die YouTuber Kurono und Jarow. # Ich will den Film "Hannibal Rising" gucken, keine Ahnung wieso. # Ich gucke gerne "The big Bang Theorie", "Twitter Broke Girls", "Two and a half men", "How i met your mother", "Family Guy" und "Die Simpsons". # Ich habe Streit mit dem Universum. # Illuminati. # Ich lese gerne "Wings of Fire", "Harry Potter" (habe die Reihe aber schon durch), "Fear Street" und die meisten Teile von "Warrior Cats". # Ich hab den Namen meines Lieblingsanimes vergessen. (Habe den Namen heute herausgefunden *-*!) # Ich mag den Film "Warcraft". # Ich mag RPG'S. # Ich schreibe aktuell an [[Save me please]] und [[Louder than Thunder]]. # [[Fear]] und [[Blaufrost(byFrosty)|Blaufrost]] sind mir nachempfunden. # Ich mag die erste Staffel von WaCa am meisten. # Ich glaube, dass ich auf viele Leute merkwürdig wirke. # ❤''Onyx, Poppy, Bronce, Coony und alle anderen: Hab euch lieb!'' ❤ # Ich bin gut im "Scheiße bauen". # Ich mag die deutsche Sprache nicht. # Ich schlage auf Wikipedia gerne alltägliche Begriffe (Fleck, Tür, Glück, Zeit usw...) nach, um zu schauen, wie Wikipedia die erklärt. # Mein Nachrichtenbutton ist kaputt und ich merke nicht mehr, wenn mir jemand schreibt :[. # Ich bin manchmal zu zweideutig..... # Mein Name fängt mit S an. # Ich mag meinen echten Namen nicht. # Ich schaue mir gruselige Sachen an und bereue es in der Nacht immer....und mache es trotzdem immer wieder. # Ich kann nicht so gut Katzen malen.... # Ich bin sehr vergesslich. # Ich mache gerne Videos. # Ich schreibe gerne. # Ich zeichne gerne. # Ich habe mal Vicky getroffen. # Ich habe einen kleinen Bruder. # Ich bin halbaktiv. # Ich finde mich hässlich. # Ich wohne gegenüber von einem Hotel und "darf" nachts Musik hören. # Ich hasse Schlager (und somit auch Helene Fischer und Co) . # Ich habe einen schlechten Geschmack, was Lieder und Kleidung angeht, zumindest glaube ich das. # Meine Lieblingsfächer in der Schule sind Biologie und Kunst. # Ich bin gut in Deutsch, Englisch und Musik und mag die Fächer trotzdem nicht. # Ich hasse die Fächer Chemie & Physik, Mathe und Sport. # Aktuell lese ich "Black Butler", "Wings of Fire" und "Monster Blood Tattoo". # Ich hatte noch nie einen Freund. # Ich kann viele Dinge nicht wegwerfen, da sie mich an irgendwas erinnern.... # Ich interessiere mich sehr für Dinge, die mit dem Träumen zu tun haben. # Ich habe nur extrem wenige Freunde (im Real Life), die mir wirklich etwas bedeuten (umgekehrt genauso...). # Ich stelle gerne merkwürdige Fragen. # Ich mag Animes & Mangas. # Ich habe einen Pony. # Ich habe blaue Augen. # Ich vertraue Leuten zu schnell. # Ich spiele Sims 3 und Sims 4. # Ich sammle Federn. # Ich bin mal in ein Vogelgehege geklettert, um eine Feder zu bekommen. # Ich bin zu verträumt..... # Ich mag Star Wars. # Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tod. # Ich zweifle an der Menschheit. # Ich mag es, Komplimente zu bekommen (wer tut das bitte nicht...). # Ich gebe Geld sehr schnell aus.... # Ich lese sehr schnell & viel, da ich die erfundenen Welten lieber mag als die Realität. # Meine Stimmung kann durch Bücher, Filme oder Lieder sehr schnell beeinflusst werden. Höre ich traurige Lieder, bin ich soforZitatt traurig. # Ich bin 1, 72 m groß. # Mein Themesong ist "Are you satiesfied" (<- mag den Text mehr als die Melodie. Meine Freunde sagen alle, dass Lied ist doof.). # Mein Lieblingselement ist Feuer. # Ich spiele Age of Empires. # Ich bin sehr schreckhaft. # Ich würde für meine Meinung "kämpfen" (<- im übertragenen Sinne). # Ich habe insgesamt 5 Ohrlöcher (3 links, 2 rechts) # Von diesen wurden mir zwei gestochen, bevor ich 1 Jahr alt war. # Der erste Anime den ich wirklich mochte und immer noch mag ist "Brave Story". # Ich würde mich selber als Nerd bezeichnen. # Ich habe bei der 3.Staffel von WACA mit Lesen aufgehört. # Ich höre gerne Lieder von Nightcore. # Read a book and not my facts! (but thanks :3) # Ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, was ich gemacht hab, bevor ich mich hier angemeldet hab x3. # ''An alle meine wunderbaren Freunde hier: Ohne euch wäre das alles langweilig! ❤'' Lieblings.... Bücher & Mangas: * Harry Potter * Fear Street * Black Butler * Warrior Cats * Vielleicht mag ich dich morgen Lieder: * Angel with a shotgun * Partners in Crime * In wouldn't mind * Are you satiesfied * I'm not the one Filme & Animes: * Warcraft * Brave Story * Harry Potter * Sind wir schon da Charaktere aus Büchern/Filmen: * Clay (WoF) * Tsunami (WoF) * Sunny (WoF) * Peril (WoF) * Harry Potter (HP) * Draco Malfoy (HP) * Rußpelz (WC) * Gelbzahn (WC) * Graustreif (WC) * Distelblatt (WC) * Geißel (WC) * Ciel Phnatomhive (BB) Zitate